Penitencia
by celestteimi
Summary: Lo que Yuuki cree un "JUEGO" normal de sus amigas se convierte que en realidad tiene que cumplir las penitencia que quieran sus amigas. Pero que sucede si su loca amiga le pide que bese a Kuran Kaname ! Soy mala en resumen Xd ( Primera historia)
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraban un grupo de 4 chicas en un círculo el cual estaba formado por Ayumi una chica pelinegra de ojos azules, Kaori una rubia de coletas y ojos miel, Sayori una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones y Cross Yuuki otra hermosa joven de larga cabellera color café y ojos del mismo color, todas vestidas con su respectivo uniforme que les correspondían ( el uniforme de la clase diurna).

**Ayumi: **Aja es tu turno Yuuki- Dijo la chica sonriente.

**Yuuki: **Esta bien -Dijo segura de si misma.

**Kaori:** primero elige una fotografía.- También sonriente más de lo que le gustaría a Yuuki.

Yuuki empezó a mover su dedo indice insegura por todas las fotografías boca abajo que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo. Empezó arrepentirse de haberse unido al extraño "**juego"** que sus compañeras de clase jugaban, había estado buscándolas por toda la academia después de cumplir su castigo por haberse dormido de nuevo en la clase cuando decidió subir a su habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga Sayuri cuando las encontró riéndose, su curiosidad la llevo a acercarse hasta que sus amigas se dieron cuenta se su presencia e insistieron en que también jugara.

Desdió por la que se encontraba de las tercera fila de la segunda columna y se las entrego a sus amigas sin verla aún.

Las tres chicas se juntaron para poder verla todas y cuando se fijaron bien en la persona que salía en aquella foto sonrieron a más no poder.

**Yuuki: **y bien chicas de que tanto sonríen- Dijo extrañada aún más por el comportamiento que estaban teniendo sus amigas.

**Sayori: **bueno veras -Dijo tras aclararse la voz-. te hicimos escoger una fotografía ¿ Cierto?- Espero a que asintiera para continuar con las reglas del juego.- y el juego consiste en que tú deberás cumplir con una penitencia que te digamos cada una- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuki frunció el seño.- y la fotografiara que rol cumple.

**Kaori: ** el más importante- Sonriendo siniestramente- las penitencias se las debes hacer tú a esa persona- De pronto a Yuuki le recorrió un escalofrió esto no podía ser bueno y esa sonrisa no ayudaba en nada que digamos.- y veamos según esta fotografía la persona que has elegido no es nada ni menos que el presidente de la clase nocturna kuran Kaname - Dijo mostrando le la fotografía.

Yuuki palideció ya sabía que nada bueno traería esto, estaban siendo muy misteriosas con esto y no hacía falta que Kaori le mostrara la fotografía para saber a quien se refería con Kuran Kaname se sonrojo ya que ella siempre se cohibía con su presencia o siquiera escuchar su nombre y si el entraba entre todo esto de seguro haría el ridículo.

**Ayumi: **primero empezare yo , no puedes regresar antes de haberlo cumplido y así sucesivamente las demás te dirán que más tendrás que hacer. - Sonrió de forma pícara- Tendrás que besarle.

**Yuuki: **¡Queeee! Pero co...mo oseea es imposi-ble- Y ahí estaba lo que ellas se tenían entre manos y es más ya estaba su tartamudeo, no podía hacerlo que pensaría de ella Kuran Kaname ¡ Pero si el es el presidente de la clase nocturna! ¡ y un vampiro! esto no le podía estar pasando a ella no es que no supiera que el es un vampiro y también los demás de la clase nocturna pero es que ella no podía hacerlo si ni siquiera podía mirarle directo a la cara o hablar claramente con el si es que hablaba con el por que siempre lo esquivaba por vergüenza pero cuando estaba de espalda o no la estaba mirando ella lo observaba cono boba.

**Ayumi: **ya ve y cumple lo que te pedí- Dijo poniéndola de pie y empujándola hacia la puerta-. osea tú penitencia. -Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara con una enorme sonrisa.

Camino hasta que se encontró en las imponentes puertas de la clase nocturna, solo atino a quedarse paralizada sin saber que hacer, se le ocurrió que si no le habría nadie podía decirle a las chicas que no estaban después de todo Kuran Kaname es una persona ocupada talvez este durmiendo.

Se acerco a la puerta y apenas toco los nudillos en la madera era imposible que la escucharan y así ella regresaría diciendo que no le abrieron y esa no era su culpa.

Con una sonrisa se iba girando para volver cuando escucho el crujir de la puerta y a una voz llamándola.

**Shiki: **Oh señorita Yuuki ¿ que se le ofrece?- Pregunto de forma educada el chico.

se congeló en su lugar y ahora que hacia. Se giro :

**Yuuki: **Shiki-san buenos días, bueno yo solo venia a a..a visitarakaname-sama- Dijo rápidamente.

**Shiki: **Buenos días a usted también si no me equivoco usted viene a ver a Kaname-sama ¿so es así?- Dijo entendiendole perfectamente a pesar de todo.

**Yuuki: **sssii a eso veng..o- Dijo con la mirada baja.

**Shiki: **adelante la llevare con Kaname-sama seguro le sorprenderá su visita.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuki camino lento por los pasillos para en un corto plazo se situaron al frente de una enorme puerta de madera. El corazón se le disparo a 1.000 latidos por hora, Shiki pareció notarlo por que le dedico una sonrisa amable.

**Shiki:** le informare de su visita,- Dijo tocando la puerta.- como dije creo que le sorprenderá- Dijo para si mismo que para ella.

Yuuki solo atino a sonrojarse más, mientras escuchaba como el le informaba de que tenía visita al presidente de la clase nocturna.

**Shiki: **bueno me retiro le deseo suerte.- Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice ya se imaginaba el motivo de su visita no era común verla a ella por esos lugares de hecho a ningún humano estaba prohibido pero seguro al presente le gustara su visita ya que yuuki era una persona importante para él y en cuanto a el motivo habían una chicas comportándose un poco raro últimamente al parecer encontraron un juego involucrarndolos a ellos siguió caminando para darles privacidad.

Yuuki lentamente entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Kaname quien mantenía la mirada en sus papeles se estaba preguntando quien le interrumpía su trabajo. Al rato le llego un familiar olor y levanto la mirada para sorprenderse Shiki que tenía visita pero no le había dicho quien era el había insistido en que estaba ocupado pero al parecer Shiki tomo la decisión correcta al dejarla pasar.

**Kaname: **Yuuki que gusto verte ¿ puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le pregunto con voz amable.

Al ver que solo Yuuki se quedaba contra la puerta lo más lejos de él. Frunció un poco el seño.

**Kaname: **ocurre algo?- Pregunto preocupado- Me tienes miedo.

Yuuki al escuchar eso levanto rápidamente la vista negó con la cabeza.

**Kaname: **entonces que es ¿ por que no tomas asiento?- Dijo ofreciéndole el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio donde se encontraba él.

Lentamente camino por la habitación para sentarse en el asiento que le ofreció.

**Yuuki:** lamento molestarle cuando esta muy ocupado Kaname-sama.- Hablo bajando la mirada apenada.

**Kaname:** no pasa nada puedes venir cuando quiera y ahora dime cual es el motivo de su agradable visita.- Pregunto amablemente.

**Yuuki: **yo bueno...vine ... yo ... quería.- No sabía que decir ni donde meterse.- sabercomo esta- Finalmente dijo ya que no se atrevía a confesar el verdadero motivo de su visita.

**Kaname: **bueno me sorprendes y agradezco que te molestaras de venir hasta aquí para sabor como estoy.-Hablo sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.- en cuanto a como estoy, estoy bien y más con su visita.

Yuuiki siguió con la mirada baja sabía que rea de mala educación y quizás Kaname estaría enojado con su comportamiento.

**Yuuki:** me alegro mucho de saber que se encuentra bien Kaname-sama y perdone por interrumpirlo en su trabajo y mis modales- Dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

**Kaname: **no tiene por que disculparse no ha hecho nada malo además no interrumpe mucho que digamos solo son unos papeles que requieren de mi firma- dijo con tono suave - a y en cuanto a mi no es necesario que se dirija con tanta formalidad.

**Yuuki: **muchas gracias y ya me retiro Kaname-sempai. Dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kaname solo la miro era extraño que lo visitara y más para saber como se encontraba ya que ella siempre lo esquivaba aunque sabía que era muy tímida, sonrió y volvió su vista a los papeles. Trató de concertarse de nuevo pero no pudo y miro por la ventana para mirar a su yuuki caminar de vuelta a su habitación cuando llego la noto muy nerviosa, le temblaban las pierna y además no lo miraba a los ojos y se preocupo de que le pasara algo y cuando la vio llegar a su habitación enfoco su vista y se dio cuenta de todo, en el suelo si no se equivocaba habían fotografías de el y los demás miembros de la clase nocturna gracias a ser vampiro su vista le permitía ver a esa distancia y si lo que sospechaba era cierto las demás chicas estaban jugando in extraño juego que era ahora su pasatiempo ellos se habían dado cuenta unas semanas atrás.

En conclusión su querida Yuuki había caído en ese extraño juego y le tocaba hacer algo que su timidez no le permitía lo extraño de ese juego según escucho hablar a los demás es que en esta ocasión lo es Yuuki tenía que escoger una de las muchas fotografiaras que habían y hacer lo que las locas de sus amigas quieran, menos mal que a su querida Yuuki le toco el y por ende el la ayudaría con mucho gusto a cumplir sus penitencias.

.


	2. Cumpliendo Penitencia 1parte

Al salir de la residencia nocturna Yuuki llego lo más rápido que pudo donde las chicas que al verla la atacaron con preguntas que lo único que consiguieron fue revolver aún más su cabeza.

**Ayumi: **y? cumpliste mi penitencia.- Pregunto emocionada.

**Sayori: **¡cumpliste tu sueño de besar a Kaname-sempai.!- Dijo Feliz.

Yuuki se sonrojo para luego negar con la cabeza sus amigas dejaron de celebrar para ahora mirarla con confusión u ella tuvo que darle las explicaciones.

Suspiro cansada.

**Yuuki: **no pude.-Dijo en voz baja-. no me atreví aun no puedo siempre me pongo nerviosa yo no puedo hacer eso que pensara de mi- Dijo mirando hacía bajo.

**Kaori: **Pero que mejor que besarle para que se te quite eso- Dijo en forma de sugerencia.

**Ayumi: **vamos no pongas esa cara si te gustara y lo sabes a que quieres.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuki se puso roja de la vergüenza por que no podía negarlo.

**Sayori: **como dijo Ayumi no podías regresar hasta cumplir con la penitencia así que vas a tener que volver.

Yuuki suspiro podía hacerlo ella nunca se da por vencida y ella en verdad quería hacerlo se lleno de disposición y camino decidida devuelta a la residencia nocturna.

Al llegar de nuevo se encontró llamando a la puerta espero y nuevamente apareció Shiki.

**Shiki: **Yuuki usted de vuelta aquí pase por favor .- Supongo que viene de nuevo a ver a Kaname-sama.

**Yuuki:** Si lo siento por las molestias.- Caminando tras el.

**Shiki: **no es ninguna molestia tenerla por qui Yuuki, bueno la dejo usted ya conoce donde queda la habitación de Kaname-sama.- Se despidió y le dedico una sonrisa amable antes de desaparecer entre los infinitos pasillos de la residencia.

Yuuki se sonrojo por el comentario y se dirigió por segunda vez en el día a la habitación del presidente.

Toco suavemente y entro cuidadosamente, nuevamente lo encontró leyendo unos papeles.

Justo en ese instante el levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de ella y le volvieron los nervios.

**Kaname: **querida Yuuki que bueno de verte de nuevo ¿ Se te ofrece algo?.- Pregunto nuevamente sorprendo pensó que ya no volvería hasta mañana pero al parecer cambio de opinión todavía sentía cierta curiosidad por saber de que se trataba su penitencia.

**Yuuki: **bueno yo.. yo venía a verlo de nuevo.- Dijo parándose enfrente de su escritorio pero sin sentarse esta vez.- Kaname-sempai podría pedirle algo.- Pregunto apenas en un susurro que sin embargo Kaname alcanzo a escuchar.

**Kaname: **que es Yuuki? con gusto te ayudo en lo que sea.- Dijo suavemente para calmarla y para que esta vez no se fuera.- Confías en mí ¿ verdad?.

Yuuki sintió sin dudarlo en el confiaba en la que no confiaba era en ella no sabía si sería capaz de pedirle semejante cosa.

**Yuuki: **bueno yo.. quería ... entiendo que usted no pueda ayudarme en algo como eso... y se que eso sería una falta de respeto hacia usted... y que después de esto usted no quiera volverme a ver yo lo entendería.-Dijo.

**Kaname: **Yuuki diga que es eso en lo que quiere que la ayude.- la interrumpió dulcemente.- talvez si empieza por ahí sea más fácil.- termino calladamente

**Yuuki: **bueno yo quería...yo..quiero..que,- Bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falta.- usted ..bueno..po..dría..yo...- Kaname la observaba como jugaba con su falda indicio de que estaba nerviosa sin contar de su tartamudeo que sera lo que tiene que pedirle su pequeña Yuuki.- bueno...es..que..yo..bueno..usted..podría..podríamos..besarnos.- Eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Kaname creyó imaginarlo y se sorprendió ya la vez sonrió hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

**Kaname:** con que era eso .- Dijo en un susurro.- un beso es eso lo que quiere Yuuki.- Pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de su escritorio para apoyarse sobre su escritorio y para así estar más cerca de Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **ssi.- Sabía que lo tenía cerca muy cerca y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo.

Kaname observaba atentamente sus movimientos suavemente tomo su muñeca y la jalo un poquito para acercarla lentamente hacia el y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la palma de su mano.

**Kaname: **usted puede relajarse .- dijo en voz baja.- yo no estoy molesto con usted y tampoco voy a dejarla de ver por lo que me acaba de pedir.- continuo.- y en cuanto a su pedido yo podría ayudarla pero siempre y cuando usted este de acuerdo.

Yuuki se suspiro de alivio.- yo..si quiero..- se sonrojo levemente al reconocerlo.- estoy de acuerdo.

**Kaname: **sin embargo estas tensa.-levanto la mirada de su mano para observarla.- por que?.- Pregunto calmado.

**Yuuki:** no se.. bueno estoy nerviosa.- sonrió el la hacia sentir de a poco más cómoda.

**Kaname:** si lo noto.- dijo meditando.- pero por que? sera por mi..- Pregunto serio.

**Yuuki: **si.. bueno no de esa manera no se ofenda es que solo pensé que se iba a enojar y tampoco sabía como pedírselo.-susurro.

**Kaname: **nunca me enojaría con usted Yuuki.-La acerco más a su cuerpo.- segura, Yuuki ¿ Quiere usted que la bese?.-Pregunto la decisión estaba en ella.

Yuuki lentamente levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y se percato de lo cerca que estaban y se sonrojo.

Kaname observo como se teñían sus mejillas de rosa y rió le acaricio la mejilla.- Bien, ahora se ve adorable por que el sonrojo?

Yuuki no respondió y solo se sonrojo más fuerte lo que causo la risa Kaname, Yuuki se iba a alejar de él pero el con puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura reteniendola en su lugar y acerco su rostro al suyo poso la otra mano en su mejilla.- Me gusta cuando se sonroja es lindo y divertido tendrá que decirme por que lo hace.- Dijo antes de besarla delicadamente, Yuuki se paralizo mientras sentía su corazón latir descolocado y sintió como le mordía suavemente el labio y lentamente abrió los labios para profundizar el beso, Yuuki sentía como la mano libre de Kaname se enterraba en su cabello y soltó un pequeño gemido, las piernas las sentía débiles por el nerviosismo y Kaname le apretó la cintura contra él cuando se dio cuenta que ella ponía sus manos en sus hombros para sostenerse lentamente Kaname detuvo el beso para encontrarla más sonrojada que antes y con la respiración agitada pero sin soltarla sonrió.- Me va a decir la razón de su sonrojo ahora?

**Yuuki: **por lo cerca que esta.- Mientras se distraía con la corbata de Kaname.

Kaname sonrió-. es por eso entonces si hago esto que para?.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su ido y rozaba su nariz para alejarse a ver el rostro de nuevo más rojo aun.- vaya parece que tienes razón.-La soltó.

**Kaname: **penitencia cumplida.- Le dijo con una sonrisa la cual le devolvió Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **hai, me voy Kaname-sempai lo dejo terminar su trabajo.- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta rápidamente y cerrando la puerta. Llegó con sus amigas roja como tomate.

**Ayumi: **Ahora si que cumplió mi penitencia- Aseguro con una sonrisa.

Yuuki solo se limito a sonreír.


	3. ¿Novios?

Pasaron un par de días desde que cumplió la penitencia de besar al presidente de la clase nocturna y Yuuki no había podido concentrarse en las clases cada vez que recordaba el beso se le encendían las mejillas y cundo le tocaba patrullar y se encontraba con él bajaba la mirada y se iba lo más rápido posible.

Iba caminando por los jardines de la academia cuando vio una fuente y decidió sentarse ahí para pensar, todavía le faltaban cumplir dos penitencias, no quería imaginar lo que le pedirían que hiciera ésta tarde las chicas.

Suspiro, apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras se masajeaba sus ojos.

Por lo menos ahora estoy sola y en paz.- Se dijo a si misma.

Espero no quitarte la paz con mi presencia querida Yuuki.- Dijo Kaname sentándose a su lado.

Yuuki se sobresalto no esperaba ver a nadie ni menos a el.

No ,no para nada Kaname-sempai.- Dijo parándose enfrente de el.

Me alegro, Yuuki te estaba buscando.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Aaa mi Kaname-sempai.- Dijo señalándose.

**Kaname: **así es Yuuki.- quería saber porque me estas evitando todo el tiempo.-Dijo mirándola levemente con tristeza.

**Yuuki: **yoo,.- se volvió a señalar.- yo no bueno no era mi intención.- Dijo susurrando apenada.

**Kaname: **comprendo pero podrías decirme el porqué de tu ausencia . por el beso?.

Yuuki rápidamente se le subieron los colores al rostro. Lo cual kaname observo.

**Kaname: **ese día me dijiste que te sonrojabas por mi cercanía sin embargo no estamos cerca.- Dijo acercándose a ella.- y Yuuki dime por que tu evasiva y sonrojo.

**Yuuki: **yo no quería evitarlo pero... no puedo evitar sentirse así con usted cuando usted esta cerca .

**Kaname: **como te sientes cuando yo estoy cerca,,,, miedo?...rechazo?...nerviosa quizás? tu corazón se podría escuchar desde kilómetros.- Dijo sonriendo para calmarla.

**Yuuki:** yo le dije que no era eso es...que... me pone nerviosa...porque... usted ya debe saber porque.

**Kaname: **no no se.- acercándose a ella ,- será por mi cercanía. Pero mi duda es ¿que tiene de malo mi cercaría?

**Yuuki: **es que es se es el problema no tiene nada de malo,- Dijo lo cual causo una leve risa en Kaname,

**Kaname: **en es caso creo que tengo la solución.- Dijo.- que le parecería ser mi novia así no habría problemas la cercanía en los novios es normal ¿o no?.

**Yuuki: **¿Qu,,e? ¿Novio?... yo..y usted..- Dijo retrocediendo anonadada hasta chocar la espalda con el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella.

**Kaname: **si de ese modo pasaríamos más tiempo junto y usted se acostumbraría a mi cercanía como yo estoy de la suya.- dijo hasta estar delante de ella.

**Yuuki: y**o.. digo no es necesario que usted …se comprometa conmigo por que yo lo esquivo se que fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte después de todo usted me ayudo usted debería esquivarme no yo… lo siento.- Dijo bajando la mirada a sus pies de verdad se sentía mal por hacerle eso.

**Kaname: **no entiendes verdad todo este tiempo…-Suspiro.- pequeña Yuuki yo te ayude con mucho gusto. Tu eres muy importante para mí, es que no entiendes cuanto te quiero todo este tiempo he visto como creses me he sentido muy orgulloso por tu progreso, .- acariciando su mejilla.- quería ganarme de poco tu confianza que no me temieras, tu has sido y siempre serás mi pequeña Yuuki.- Besando su frente.

**Yuuki: **Yo.. nose que decir .- pero a mí no me molesta su presencia ya se lo dije es solo que me pongo muy nerviosa con usted nose que hacer ni como actuar .. pero podría supongo ir a visitarlo más seguido en secreto de las demás chicas p or supuesto no pueden enterarse por que causaría un escándalo, me gusta estar con usted.- Admitió lo ultimo.

**Kaname: **no hay nadie más importante que usted solo me fijo en usted.- dijo refiriéndose a las demás chicas.- pero entiendo que usted no quiere meterse en problemas por mi culpa, en cuanto a su comportamiento usted tiene que ser usted mismo eso es lo que más me gusta de usted mi pequeño tonto.- dijo abrasándola.

**Yuuki: **yo sé que la mayor parte del tiempo soy tonto pero no tiene que recordádmelo - dijo en broma, y de apoco posando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

Lo cual causo un suspiro de felicidad en Kaname, su querida Yuuki lo estaba aceptando.

**Kaname: **bueno yo tengo que ir a hablar un tema con el director, y de paso le informar de sus visitas a la residencia ya que supongo que él debe saber y asi evitarle problemas a usted, no solo es importante para mi él le tiene mucho cariño.

**Yuuki: **Entiendo, bueno yo iré con las chicas.- Dijo una bonita sonrisa y caminado hasta desaparecer.

Kaname la observo hasta que desapareció, iba a pasar más tiempo con su querida niña al fin iba a cuidarla e ir despacio para que se acostumbrara el la entendía ya que debe ser raro que de un día para otro que el le pidiera eso y pasar tiempo con el, sabia que no mentía cuando dijo que no le temía y que de cierta manera lo quería ella era muy buena y estaba llena de amor , pero ya una vez la salvo de que un vampiro la atacara y sabia que desde entonces ella se cuidaba de ellos.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina del director.


End file.
